To Share a Star: Coincidences" by Vick and Moxie
by moxie1
Summary: Sequal to Vick's 'To Share a Star'


Moxie says: I think this is a lovely tale, sprung from a fine partnership. Vick and I are acquainted only by cyberspace, but I think we work well together. This sequel to Vick's story would not have been possible without his imagination.  
Vick says: This is the sequel to a story of innocent hearts who believed in fate all of their lives, dreaming about the encounter with their soul mate, a person who would appear out of the blue to reveal the real meaning of love...Moxie really got into this story and that's why I wanted to remark on the wonderful work she did, her ideas and descriptions really gave this story an image far beyond the one I first imagined, Moxie, you're the number 1.  
  
  
Note from the authors: We recommend that you first read Vick's 'To Share a Star', so that you completely understand this story.   
  
The usual disclaimers...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Share a Star: Coincidences  
  
  
  
  
Niles Crane cursed his luck when a young woman in an old Volkswagen beat him to the empty slot in the parking lot of Seattle's International Airport. She smiled at him victoriously. He sighed and continued to search for a spot for his Mercedes.  
  
He knew that soon his cell phone would ring, an knew who would be on the line: his anxious brother, who had just moved to Seattle from Boston. And who had been an hour waiting for him at the airport.  
  
He hadn't seen Frasier in a few years, so they would have a lot to talk about during the ride to the new apartment at the Elliot Bay Towers. Frasier had finally decided to settle down in Seattle, after years of living on the east coast and the demise of his dismal marriage to, in his own words, the ice princess of a psychiatrist named Lilith.   
  
During their conversation three days ago Frasier had said that he hated to leave his son, Frederick, alone with his ex, but he had no other option. He could never get custody, not after that episode on the window ledge. Niles really didn't understand what he'd meant and was, indeed, quite curious.  
  
Niles had a lot of things he needed to talk about regarding his own life. About their father, Martin; about how his marriage was slowly disintegrating even though he tried so hard to make it work. That was what that bothered him the most. Maris was a complete enigma to him, no matter how much he thought he loved her, no matter how much he tried to win her heart. She was as elusive as a shadow. She seemed to enjoy humiliating him in the most stupid and embarrassing ways.  
  
It was worthless to even try to understand what kind of affection Maris felt for him, indeed, if any. When they had gotten married he thought that his love for her would work miracles; that no matter what, she would become a true partner in his life, a sidekick to fight every day against woes of the world. He'd hoped that they would create a real home together, not the dark, silent mansion he now knew.  
  
His life challenged his knowledge of people's behavior. All he thought he knew was nothing compared to all of his questions ...why?...why, when he was making a monumental effort to keep their marriage alive, why was Maris so cold and distant?  
  
He had tried hard to maintain his hope, but it was quickly turning into realization; that no matter what he did, his marriage was like the Titanic after its collision with the iceberg. It floated but was destined to dive rapidly to the bottom of the icy waters of despair.  
  
It was remarkable how a person could hide his feelings, as Niles did, behind the mask of sufficiency to all of Seattle. Niles Crane was a successful psychiatrist with a brilliant practice and respect in his professional circle. But inside, he was filled with a mixture of dejection and solitude, a compendium of sadness. He was, over all, a hopeless romantic who still believed in true love, even though he had never experienced it.  
  
All that he knew about love was what Maris gave him...and that was, well, ...nothing.  
  
Niles walked into the airport terminal with a feeling of uneasiness. Thinking about his life always left him exhausted and weak. He felt vulnerable and knew, deep down, that what he wanted in a marriage was not to be found in Maris.  
  
He dodged a couple pulling a luggage trolley and finally made his way into the airport. It was hopelessly crowded, and he had no idea where Frasier could be.   
  
Then... salvation.  
  
His cell phone rang twice and he pulled it from his breast pocket.  
  
"Niles Crane," he answered.   
  
"Where the hell are you, Niles?" his brother barked in exasperation. "I've been waiting for you in the bar for almost an hour!"  
  
Niles rolled his eyes.  
  
"I had problems getting to the airport, Frasier," he explained, walking through the main terminal. "But I am here now and you have nothing to worry about. Just order another martini and I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
He heard his brother sigh.  
  
"I am not drinking a martini, Niles. Just a beer."  
  
"Beer?" Niles asked. "I thought you loathed the stuff."  
  
"Well, I got used to it at my nightly hangout back east. I am just saying 'Adieu', I guess. I think I have had my fill of beer," Frasier chuckled.  
  
"Oh, well," Niles continued walking, now moments from the bar. "Too bad your friends from Boston aren't here to say 'Cheers'!"  
  
"I am sure Sam would find you very droll," Frasier said. "Just hurry up, Niles," and with that he hung up.  
  
Niles flipped the cell phone closed and tucked it inside his jacket as he passed Customs. He didn't see the woman who was approaching the inspection area. She was struggling to keep her luggage on the trolley but pieces kept falling off, causing her to scramble to retrieve them.  
  
****  
  
"Name?" the man at the counter said.   
  
"Daphne Moon," she replied, storing the last bag safely on the trolley.   
  
"Your passport?" the man demanded.  
  
She handed it to him and he looked at it closely.   
  
"Manchester, England?" he read. "Nice place." She smiled. "Why have you come to the US?"  
  
"I have a new job and a year's work visa," she explained.   
  
"What do you do?" the man asked, not raising his eyes from the passport.   
  
"I am physical therapist," she stated and offered her resume. "I was hired by a Mrs. Eleanor Montgomery to take care of her husband here."   
  
The man examined the papers carefully and nodded.  
  
"She said we would have time to settle the immigration procedures, once I was here," she added.  
  
"I see," the man nodded, returning her resume and passport. "You are clear to proceed. Please contact us if you decide to return to England before this visa expires."  
  
She smiled. "I will, sir. Thank you."  
  
"Welcome to United States, Miss Moon." The man smiled this time and proceeded to serve the next hopeful newcomer.  
  
She pulled the trolley away from the counter and then paused to return her papers to her purse. Daphne sighed and proceeded with the trolley to the exit where she was supposed to meet her American contact.  
  
On her way she pondered the recent events in her life. Coincidence, perhaps, that she had been there to help when Mrs. Montgomery's husband fell from the wheelchair in her auntie's tea room. The old man was in real need of a therapist and Mrs. Montgomery was simply too old to help him. She was impressed by the young Englishwoman's skills, so she offered her the job. A job Daphne really needed.  
  
Assisting her Aunt Nina in the tea room was not a real job. She helped because she seemed to be the only person with which the aging woman was comfortable. Daphne's family consisted of 9 rowdy brothers, a sarcastic and bitter mother, and a father quite unfamiliar with sobriety. Her sweet aunt had become her sanctuary, someone she could talk to about her little secrets, her dreams and her sorrows.   
  
The salary her aunt paid was not much, but it was enough to cover the tuition for her schooling in physical therapy. She had finished a month ago, with high grades and good recommendations. She was ready for Mr. Montgomery.  
  
Her aunt Nina insisted that she was able to manage the Tea Room alone, and that Daphne really should find real job using all of her skills. With that, the young woman found herself having a chat one day at one of the tables with the Montgomerys.   
  
Mrs. Montgomery told her that if she decided to accept the job in America there would be no problem with the immigration process for her to live in Seattle. It was a daunting proposal for Daphne. Seattle was at the other side of the world, so far from Manchester. She knew no one there. My God, she thought, I have no idea where Seattle even is!!  
  
But, she thought, the salary was good enough to make her consider taking the job. The prospect of a life on her own was very attractive. Of course, she had an apartment in Manchester, but it seemed a mere extension of her family's house. Her brothers were there all the time, throwing parties without her permission, or dating young women there, away from their mother's scolding gaze. Daphne had no privacy. And then there was Mum. Her mother never stopped scolding her for leaving home. She was always carping about how Daphne fled from her responsibilities as her only daughter. But the reality was that Daphne hadn't escape soon enough. She had spent 10 years longer than she should have living at home, cleaning, making dinner, washing the dishes, helping her useless old mum. Now she wanted to make a life for herself. It was time to move on.  
  
Mrs. Montgomery had placed her card on the table and begged her to think about it, and when the old couple left she picked it up. This card could mean the freedom she wanted, but it also was a bit scary.  
  
She spent the entire night thinking about the offer and the possibility of living in the States, and she dreaded her mother's reaction. But she knew she would accept the job, even with Mum's objection.  
  
But the interference never ended, and the only one who seemed to understand was her aunt. Nina always had good advice for Daphne.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Three weeks later she was at Heathrow airport with her luggage, with no one to see her off except her aunt Nina. Her mother and brothers had decided not to go to the airport to say goodbye to the 'rebel daughter'.  
  
When her flight was announced she hugged her aunt and promised to call when she arrived in Seattle. The old lady replied by placing a wrapped gift in her hand. Daphne looked at it's rectangular shape and wondered what kind of book her aunt was giving her.  
  
She now smiled at the memory of that gift, still wondering why her aunt Nina gave her an old edition of the Cambridge Astronomy Atlas in her last moment in England. But she had to abandon that thought when she saw a young driver holding a sign with her name on it. She started toward him and almost crashed into two men in Armani suits.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Niles arrived at the airport watering hole and had no problem finding his brother, who was seated at the bar nursing his beer. The bartender appeared to be having a nice conversation with him, but slipped away when he saw Niles approach.  
  
"Frasier."  
  
"Niles!" Frasier leaped from his stool to hug him.  
  
"Welcome home, big brother," Niles hugged him back. "Sorry I kept you waiting."   
  
Frasier released him and looked around.  
  
"Where's Maris?" he asked.  
  
Niles sighed and shook his head.  
  
"She had an urgent meeting to attend, please accept her apologies," he stated. "Now let's go, your chariot awaits!"   
  
"Well, she is a busy woman." He grabbed one of his bags. "Well, off we go!"  
  
"Is this all of your luggage?" Niles pointed at the trio of suitcases on the floor.   
  
"These are just some personal things I wanted with me; moving is so awful!"  
  
"I see." Niles walked behind him to the exit.   
  
"So, how is Dad?" Frasier asked when they were crossing the main hall.  
  
"Oh, he's fine." Niles dodged a fat lady and continued. "He has a very good friend named Eddie."  
  
"Oh, was he a cop as well?"   
  
Niles thought for a moment and then chuckled. Frasier was somewhat confused.  
  
"No, he didn't meet the height requirement," Niles chuckled.  
  
"Oh." Frasier smiled "So, how is Dad doing?"  
  
"You can ask him tomorrow night," Niles said. "We can go visit him after you settle into your new place."  
  
Frasier nodded, and with that they were out of the airport.  
  
Frasier smiled as they came out into the Seattle air. Rain drops were beginning to fall.  
  
"I'll get the car," Niles said, adjusting his overcoat. "You wait here."  
  
Frasier watched his brother walk into the parking lot, and then looked out over the horizon.   
  
His new and old home, Seattle; the place where he was born and raised, and the place to which he now returned. He had a new job which promised to be interesting, starring in a call-in radio show at station KACL. It lent a fresh perspective to his career as a psychiatrist. It would be a challenge and a unique starting point for him.  
  
A uniformed driver appeared at the airport door pulling a luggage trolley, followed by a young woman. They passed him on their way to a limo parked near the street. Frasier watched them as the driver loaded the vehicle and held the door for his charge. Lovely looking young girl, he thought. I wonder what Seattle holds for her?   
  
Niles pulled the car up to the curb just as the rain was starting to become heavy.   
  
Frasier's last thought of the pair he had been watching was that they would be soaking wet by the time they had placed all of her luggage in the trunk.  
  
Niles pulled away from the curb and headed for the freeway.  
  
"So...Niles..."  
  
Niles grimaced. He knew what his brother's next question would be, and he didn't feel like discussing that topic. Not in the car, anyway. But he knew that Frasier was never one to leave things for later.  
  
"Yes, Frasier?"   
  
"How are things between you and Maris?"   
  
"Do you have to drag that out now?"   
  
"Well, the last time we talked you sounded sort of..." He searched for a word to describe his perception of his brother's state of mind. Of course the correct word was 'dejected', but he shouldn't use that one. "....down."  
  
Niles glanced at his brother, wondering why he insisted, every time they talked, on treating him like his 'little brother'. He was a grown man, for heaven's sake, and a doctor, like Frasier. They really could have a formal conversation about this.  
  
Niles had told his brother on the phone about the latest dreary episode in his so-called happy marriage. It had started with his plan for a romantic anniversary dinner for him and his wife. He'd spent days preparing a romantic setting at Maris' lake front cottage, selecting expensive wine, flowers, and candles. He'd hired the best caterer in Seattle and had compiled a selection of Maris' favorite music. When it was complete he'd revealed his charming surprise to his wife with a huge smile on his face. He had hoped that she would be thrilled. At first he saw no reaction. Then came the crushing blow of Maris' laughter, saying that she had plans for the night, for that night. He just smiled and said it was not a problem, and promptly left the house.  
  
He went alone to the cottage. It was as he had left it, with the music, candles, dinner, all set for a romantic evening that would never happen. As much as he wanted to deny his need for his wife's affection, it was not possible.  
  
So he'd had a long talk with his brother. He had tried to maintain a therapeutic environment, but wound up pouring out his feelings to the only person he knew would understand. His big brother Frasier.  
  
But now, sitting next to Frasier in the car, he felt uncomfortable. It was different talking to him by phone than speaking of personal matters in such close proximity. As much as he needed to talk, he decided to leave the details for later.   
  
"We sorted things out," he said and quickly changed the subject. "Say, Frasier, the last time we talked you told me something about an incident where you were out on a window ledge...?" Frasier suddenly looked most uneasy. "What was that about?"  
  
Frasier pointed out the window.  
  
"Look, there's the Space Needle!"  
  
Niles smiled and search for another topic. He found it when a bus passed them with 'THE GONZO SPORTS SHOW with Bob 'Bulldog' Briscoe' plastered on the side.  
  
"So, what will this little show of yours be about?" he asked, hearing a sigh of relief from the passenger seat.   
  
"Well, Niles, KACL has offered me a job hosting a radio psychiatry program," he stated.   
  
"Oh, how will it work?" Niles stopped at a red light. "Will you take a patient and examine his case on each show?"  
  
"No, it will be a call-in show. People will call with their problems and I will try to analyze them and give them advice to get past them," he explained. "In fact I have a date with my producer and the station manager to go over the format tomorrow." He began to sound excited.  
  
"Oh, perfect, instant therapy. Just add water!" Niles chuckled.  
  
Frasier rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Niles"   
  
"No, no, this could be good. Of course it will be a challenge dealing with the psychological problems of a patient in a matter of minutes," Niles quipped. "But, if McDonald's can have a drive through window, then I guess psychiatry can have one too!"  
  
Frasier gave his brother a long, cold stare, but Niles, busy driving, missed it.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Joseph was the name of Daphne's driver. The man was a real chatterbox and seemed to be a nice person, but Daphne was not paying attention to anything he said. She was looking out the window at the city where she would soon live. It seemed so different from Manchester, but... that was what she wanted, wasn't it?...a fresh start in a new place.  
  
The feeling of freedom made her smile. The city before her eyes was hers completely. She could go wherever she wanted, meet all new people, and live and dream according to her desires.  
  
But freedom is a very powerful tool, she thought. She would have to balance it with a sense of responsibility. Back in Manchester she always had her Mum snooping around, restricting her actions.  
  
But Mum was now hundreds of miles away so, it was up to Daphne to manage her freedom and to set her own limits.  
  
Anyway, the sense of freedom made her feel wonderful.  
  
"So, how is Mr. Montgomery?" she asked.   
  
"The last I saw, he was doing well," Joseph said. "His wife tells me he is constantly asking for 'his new therapist'."  
  
That made Daphne smile.  
  
"Guess he had a bad time with the last one?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that one was a Nazi in pantyhose," Joseph said, looking at her in the rear view mirror. "He hated her."  
  
"Oh, I do hope he won't end up hating me," she stated.   
  
Joseph chuckled.  
  
"If you make him get up before 7 a.m. he'll send you back to England without the benefit of a plane."  
  
That made her laugh heartily   
  
* * *  
  
  
Frasier's new home was on the 19th floor of the Elliot Bay Towers apartments. It had a spectacular view of the city and the Space Needle; that was the one of the reasons he'd picked this building. He had toured many apartments on his pre-move visit. By the end, he'd narrowed his choice to two locations: Elliot Bay and an elitist old building called 'The Montana'. But the people there were too snobby, even for him.   
  
Frasier unlocked the door to apartment 1901 and, ushering his brother in first, he entered his living room and closed the door.  
  
"So, Niles, what do you think?" he asked.  
  
Niles shrugged his shoulders, walking amid blanketed furniture and boxes marked 'fragile'. He wound up near the piano next to the balcony.  
  
"You'll have a lot of work to do fixing up this place," he said.  
  
"Oh, that won't be a problem," Frasier said with a dismissive gesture. "I have lots of time. I'll... hire people." He walked to the balcony door. "Just look at this view!"  
  
"You are really happy to be here, aren't you?" Niles stood next to his brother. They both watched the rain fall.  
  
"I am, Niles," Frasier said seriously. "I had this hunch when I signed with KACL ...this new start here in Seattle will be the best time in my life."  
  
"You believe in premonitions now, do you?" Niles asked, half sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, look who's talking! Do you still believe in that absurd old story you told me about soul mates and stars?" Frasier replied hastily.  
  
Niles looked out over the city, then back to his brother. He wore a defeated expression.  
  
"Not anymore," he said, bitterly. "That was just an old fantasy, a fairy tail..." he smiled sadly.  
"Life is a cruel teacher."  
  
Frasier placed a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Niles, is there... something you want to talk about?"  
  
"I..." he began to pace the room. "Once I really believed that Maris and I could be happy," he said. "I mean, I have done... everything I could think of can to save my marriage, but ..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Look at me Frasier. I have a wife, but not a companion. I have a roof over my head , but not a home... and I don't know what to do." His voice was low with frustration. "I have been doing... everything in my power to make it work and yet..." he stopped; his repressed anger was beginning to surface. "Nothing. You know how my anniversary wound up. Me, alone with a romantic dinner for two, drinking expensive wine in an empty cottage...and Maris," he chuckled sardonically. "Maris celebrating our wedding anniversary on the town with her friends..."  
  
"Oh, Niles. I am sorry."  
  
"How much longer am I supposed to live like this, Frasier?" he asked, as if his brother held the answer to that question.  
  
Frasier pondered the matter and sighed deeply.  
  
"That, my dear brother, is something you will have to figure out yourself," he stated. "You do realize... she will never change, Niles."  
  
"I do. I know."  
  
"If you are aware of that, then is up to you to decide when you've had enough."  
  
"Should I... divorce her?"  
  
Frasier shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"People choose the way they live, Niles. I am not telling you to divorce her or not, I can't..." Frasier looked out the window. "What I am saying is that you have to search for the life you really want."  
  
"God, I know."  
  
"Think about it, Niles"  
  
"I will," he promised and started for the door. "I have to go now, Frasier. Care to join me for coffee tomorrow?"  
  
"Just remember that many people live suffering all of their lives because they never found out what happiness is. To find that treasure you need courage," Frasier said, standing in his place.  
  
"Thank you, big brother." Niles said opening the door. "See you tomorrow at Nervosa, at, say, noon?"  
  
"I'll be there."   
  
Once he was alone, Frasier spent the next twenty minutes digging through boxes until he found a bottle of wine and a glass. Then, seated on the floor next to the balcony, he opened the bottle, pouring a generous portion into the glass. With that, he made a toast to his new life and to his little brother.  
  
Niles believed in fate, Frasier thought, despite his profession. But fate was just a myth. If you meet someone and she becomes the significant person in your life, it is not due to fate. It is all a matter of coincidences. Who knows, he thought amusedly, maybe my future significant other will ring my doorbell right now, and it will simply be a coincidence.  
  
The chime made him leap to his feet. The doorbell rang again and he headed to answer it. On the other side stood an attractive woman holding a manila envelope.  
  
"Dr. Frasier Crane?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes?" he said and smiled back, enjoying the little spark in her eyes.  
  
"I'm Roz Doyle, Dr. Crane, from KACL. I'm your new producer." She extended her hand and Frasier shook it.  
  
"Oh, yes, hello," he motioned her in. "I must apologize for this mess, I just got in from Boston."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," she said. "This looks just like my apartment and I've lived there for years!"  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
They both chuckled.  
  
"What can I do for you, Ms. Doyle?"  
  
"Roz, please." She handed him the envelope. "I wanted you to have this preliminary roster for your show before tomorrow's meeting," she explained. "The station manager asked me to give you these papers tomorrow but, coincidentally I was driving by here, so I decided to see if you were in."  
  
Frasier opened the envelope and pulled out some papers.  
  
"Well, Roz, I actually just got here forty five minutes ago. So a happy coincidence it is."   
  
"Yes," she walked out the door. "Well, Dr. Crane, I'll see you tomorrow. Take a good look at the roster and make any changes you want."  
  
"I'll will, Roz, thank you."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Dr. Crane."   
  
"Please, Frasier."  
  
"Frasier. Bye."  
  
Frasier closed the door with a smile.  
  
Coincidences were good.  
  
* * *  
  
Joseph pulled the limo up to a grand looking brownstone townhouse. The rain had stopped and sunlight was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. Maybe this is an omen of good things to come, Daphne thought.  
  
She made her way to the door as Joseph was dispatching her things from the limo. Nervously, she rang the bell.  
  
The door was opened by a grave looking uniformed butler. "May I help you?"  
  
"I...I am Daphne Moon," she stammered. "The new physical therapist the Montgomerys hired in England. I am... expected."  
  
The butler frowned. "Oh, dear. Well, I'm sorry, Miss, but it seems..."  
  
A female voice was heard from inside the parlor. "It's all right, Herbert, let the girl in."  
  
Herbert escorted Daphne into the house and left to deal with the luggage.  
  
Mrs. Montgomery was seated on an antique couch, dabbing at her nose with a handkerchief. "Come in, dear, please, and sit down. You must be tired." She had obviously been crying. Daphne was baffled, but did as she was asked.  
  
"Dear Daphne, the timing of all of this is most unfortunate. It all happened so quickly; I had no time to get in touch with you before you left England."  
  
Daphne put her hand on the old woman's shoulder. "Mrs. Montgomery, what's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
The woman sniffed. "My husband...died sometime last night. I went to wake him this morning and there he was. Stone cold." She started to cry again. "My daughter just left here with...the casket and... the mortician."  
  
"Oh, dear God." Daphne gasped and put her arm around her now former employer. "I am so sorry." Then she paused, feeling selfish but trying to figure out her own situation. Now she was an intruder here. "Well, I guess I'd better be going..."  
  
"No, no, dear, please. You are most welcome to stay until you settle your situation. I am responsible for your long journey from home."  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't. I'd just be in the way."  
  
"No, dear, not at all, I'd be glad to have the company at this difficult time," Mrs. Montgomery said, pulling herself together. "Of course, I don't know if you'll be returning to Manchester, or..."  
  
"Oh, no," said Daphne determinedly. "Not that."  
  
"Well then," the old woman said. "There are some fine employment agencies in town. I have one I use myself, I can set you up with them. There is bound to be another job for a person with your talents in a city of this size. You can look for another live-in position and stay here until you find it."  
  
Daphne smiled. "You are so kind. But you'll have to let me earn my keep."  
  
Mrs. Montgomery smiled through her tears. "Well, Daphne, I could use a personal assistant, at least to get me through this time. I will have to deal with Edward's affairs, and settle his belongings. I would welcome your help."  
  
"With pleasure!" Daphne caught herself. "Oh, dear, bad choice of words..."  
  
The matriarch managed a chuckle. "Not at all, my dear. You will be a lift to my spirits. Now let's see if we can find someone to make us some tea."  
  
Daphne stood up. "My first job duty. Point me toward the kitchen."  
  
  
***  
  
Niles unlocked the door to the mansion which had been in Maris' family for generations. 'Home', he thought ironically. He pulled his bow tie loose and flung it onto the piano. He took off the tux jacket and tossed it onto the couch as he walked to the bar to pour himself a generous glass of sherry.   
  
Collapsing on the couch, he thought about the last few hours. The ball had been abysmal. All of Seattle's 'finest' showing off their latest New York and Paris fashions, fawning over each other. Not a sincere word was spoken all evening.   
  
When Niles had first joined this crowd, a benefit of marriage to one of its matrons, he had been impressed and excited by it all. These people talked of art and opera, things his mother had loved to share with her sons. With great elegance and style they consumed the finest food and wines in grand ballrooms and exclusive clubs. For a young man whose father's favorite dish was meatloaf chased by domestic beer, it was all quite dazzling.  
  
These days it nauseated him. This evening he had sat at an empty table, drinking too much champagne while watching his 'wife' practically wrap herself around the only, and loaded, bachelor in the room. She made quite a scene of herself, and the man flirted shamelessly back. He could feel the stares of the other partiers as she publicly humiliated him. When it was time to leave she'd told Niles she would find her own way home. Who knows where she was now, although he could be pretty sure who she was with.  
  
"Go on without me, Niles," she had said coldly.  
  
Niles tossed back the sherry. I think I will, Maris. I think I damned will!  
  
* * *  
  
  
Frasier woke up the next morning with a feeling of disorientation. When he opened his eyes he almost couldn't remember where he was. But after a few seconds it all came back to him, and he sat on the edge of his bed in his new apartment in the city where he'd been born.  
  
A good shower woke him up a bit more. Frasier had never been a morning person. He needed to ease into his day gradually. It wasn't until after a hot shower and shave, a strong cup of coffee, and time with a crisp newspaper that his day officially began.  
  
The bottle and glass he'd used the night before were still on the dinner table, as were the papers Roz had brought him. The roster for his show was great, though he did want to make a few adjustments. He knew how he wanted the show to work. It should be fresh and inviting, with no pre-screening of calls, he thought. So he had made some notes to discuss with the station manager in the meeting to come.  
  
He placed the empty bottle in the trash can and the glass in the sink. He was grateful that the order he'd placed at a nearby grocery store had arrived the night before, in time for dinner. He'd hoped to dine with Niles his first night here, but his brother had another commitment.  
  
With the coffee brewing Frasier went to the door and picked up the newspaper. He inhaled the newsprint, delighting in the new, crisp edition. One of life's little pleasures, he thought. He removed the rubber band and sat at the dining room table, selecting a section.  
  
'The Mariners have won their second game of the season,' he read. He immediately thought of his father, who he planned to ask out for coffee that afternoon, after the meeting with the KACL people. Their last visit together had been two years ago, and they had ended up in a fight. It seemed that every time they met something like that happened. Frasier had to admit that the gap between them had begun to grow even wider after his mother died.  
  
Frasier knew that he loved his father but...with a hint of bitterness he remembered that, during his15 years in Boston, Dad had not visited him once. And it hurt.  
  
Well, I never visited him when I came to Seattle, either.  
  
He folded the sports section and tossed it on the table. He picked up the 'People of Seattle' section . On the front page there were photos of a benefit ball. Frasier recognized some of the people in them, but his eyes focused on a photo of a woman he knew all too well. She was smiling to the camera, on the arm of a handsome man.  
  
Maris.  
  
'Mrs. Niles Crane appeared to be having a lovely time last night in the company of Mr. Robert Palmer,' he read, his irritation building. He searched for a picture of his brother, at first not finding one. Then at the bottom of the page, he saw Niles, in the background, sitting alone with a champagne glass in his hand, wearing a vacant expression. "Oh, Niles."  
  
It hurt to see his little brother in such pain, and for more than one reason. Frasier himself was a survivor of a disastrous relationship which had produced only one good thing: his little son Frederick, now at the other side of the country. He had gotten past his own pain, and he hoped his brother would resolve things in his doomed relationship. He wanted Niles to live in some degree of happiness.  
  
What was that story Niles used to tell him every time he met a new girl?  
  
Frasier placed the newspaper on the table, attempting to remember. It was something about a star and how if, you share it with somebody, then you have a soul mate: someone who will care for you no matter what, a person you will love forever. He chuckled. Niles, always the hopeless romantic. Well, I guess, why not? There was always reason to hope, to search for something better in life.  
  
Frasier was reading an article about the death of former senator Edward Montgomery when his need for coffee took over.   
  
He made himself some breakfast and returned with it to his paper. He was weary from melancholy thoughts of his family and his life. So he picked up the comics.  
  
* * *  
  
Daphne woke up in the middle of the night and looked out her bedside window. She saw a star; it was the only one visible, as Seattle's tall buildings obliterated the rest.  
  
"Hello, there," she said to the star. "I guess you must have followed me here." She smiled, thinking about her star. A young boy's voice whispered from the back of her mind: 'No one owns a star, who gave it to you?' "My granny did," she said out loud.  
  
The star twinkled as Daphne wondered why some memories linger on. Sometime you forget important events in your life and then there are little ones which never go away. There are moments which live forever in our heads, evoking old feelings which do not seem to die.  
  
Daphne closed her eyes and played stories in her mind, told long ago by people long gone. One of the stories she remembered most clearly was one about the twins, Castor and Pollux. They lived forever in the sky thanks to the mercy of Zeus. That story was the one she liked the most...the story of fate, of stars and soul mates...  
  
"Like in romantic movies," she thought to herself.  
  
She sighed. The next day would be a difficult one. Even though Mrs. Montgomery had said she should stay as long as she needed to, she couldn't stay here much longer. She felt, even though she was technically working for the old woman, like an intruder in this big house. She knew that her presence reminded Eleanor of her husband, having come from Manchester to take care of him, a task which unfortunately was no longer necessary.  
  
Daphne had to look for another job, and the next day she would begin. She planned to go to that agency Mrs. Montgomery had mentioned. She was sure they would have a listing somewhere for her. Seattle was a big city and she hoped that, somewhere within it, there would be someone who needed her help.  
  
***  
  
Frasier walked into the coffee house precisely at noon, when he was scheduled to meet Niles. Café Nervosa was, coincidentally, just across the street from KACL. This would work well for him in days to come, as Nervosa had a special, comfortable atmosphere he had always appreciated.  
  
He selected a table near the bar and, until his brother arrived, spent some time continuing his review of the notes for his show. The meeting with the station manager was in just a few hours and he had some more ideas to propose. The show was really important to him. After all, it was to be called 'The Dr. Frasier Crane Show', so it just had to be good.  
  
"Frasier," his brother greeted, sitting across the table from him.   
  
"Oh, hello Niles." Frasier looked up from his papers.   
  
The waiter appeared to take their orders.  
  
"Latte supreme for me, please," Niles said.  
  
"And you, sir?" asked the waiter cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, black coffee. Domestic roast," he replied as he jotted some notes on the roster.  
  
The waiter retreated.   
  
"I spoke with Dad this morning, Niles," Frasier said seriously.  
  
"You did?" His brother folded his arms and leaned back. "I thought you were planning on going to visit him."  
  
"I was," he admitted. "But I asked him to meet me here instead, later today. I decided I needed neutral ground upon which to talk to him; it's been a long time, and..."  
  
"Ah, and you want me to mediate, don't you?" Niles grimaced.  
  
"Could you, Niles?" Frasier asked. "You have been more in touch with him lately, and..."  
  
Niles sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Frasier, but I can't, "Niles said. "I have appointments all afternoon."  
  
"Oh, well," Frasier sighed. "I guess he won't try to kill me in a packed place like this."  
  
"Frasier...I...I need to talk to you... about Maris," Niles said firmly. This sounded serious.  
  
"I know, Niles. I saw her picture in the paper this morning." Frasier put down his pen and tried to measure his brother's emotion. Where he expected dejection, he was surprised by a smile.  
  
"And you know what, Frasier?" Niles' smile grew bigger. "I don't care."  
  
"You don't care?" Frasier's frustration was building. "Niles, the woman humiliated you in public!"  
  
Niles folded his arms and repeated it, slowly.  
  
"I don't care."   
  
"I don't understand, Niles."  
  
"Frasier... as a matter of fact, I should thank Maris for what she did last night." Before his brother could object, he held up his palm. "Frasier, hear me out. Last night, when I got home from that miserable excuse for a party, I did some serious soul-searching. I thought about all of it. The tortured days, the lonely nights... and I remembered what you said and...I have come to a decision."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I am filing for divorce." With the words finally out of his mouth, Niles sighed in relief. "I now realize that the choice for a better life is mine, and mine alone. You see, all these years I have been afraid of change, afraid of what might happen next. I am not a person who likes to be alone. But this marriage is worse than that. I need to be brave and...go out there, and find the life I have always wanted."  
  
"And you will, Niles," Frasier said with conviction. "Some day, you'll find the right woman for you. Bravo!."  
  
The waiter brought their coffees. The brothers raised their cups in a toast, and clinked them together.  
  
"To better days."  
  
***  
  
A weary Daphne stopped in the middle of he street and sighed. She studied the map again.   
The agency had to be here somewhere. She looked at the numbers on the buildings...1055...1057...  
  
She walked right past the entrance to Nervosa. Looking down at the map, she didn't notice it.  
  
***  
Martin Crane was a widower now, living in a small apartment with his dog, Eddie. He used a cane to get around, thanks to the bullet in his hip. It had forced him into early retirement. The situation made his dour nature even more intense. Even more reason for neglect by his family.  
  
One of his two sons, Frasier, lived on the other coast and never visited him. And his other son Niles, who was married to a witch named Maris, only showed up every Friday for a few minutes, and was then gone.  
  
He was used to this life, though; he liked his independence. Of course, deep inside his heart, he missed his wife Hester terribly. She had died some years ago.  
  
Eddie was the only good company he had The little dog made him laugh and was a great listener.   
  
Unfortunately the pooch wasn't able to help him outside the café that afternoon.  
  
* * *  
  
Daphne left the office building and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The woman at the agency had been very nice, and had sounded hopeful of finding a good position for the young therapist. She said she was sure she would get back to her soon.  
  
Well, what to do now?  
  
Earlier that morning she had heard some of the servants talking about a place that made excellent coffee. Of course Daphne preferred tea, but...she was in America now. Perhaps it was time to check out the local ways. Let's see, they said it was on the corner of....oh, yes, this is the street. It must be just up here.   
  
As she drew closer she didn't notice the old man with the cane and his small dog at the curb.  
  
That is, until he went down just yards from her.  
  
"Oh, my God," she cried as she dashed to the man's side. She crouched next to him and put a hand on his arm. "Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"Ahhh! Geez, that hurts!" Martin rubbed his hip as he tried to sit up.  
  
Daphne stopped him. "No, sir, you mustn't move. Something could be broken. We should call an ambulance."  
  
Martin looked at her. "No, no, I'm all right. Bum hip just gave out on me. Thanks, Miss."   
  
Frasier had seen his father approach the café through the window. He got up to greet him and witnessed the accident. Horrified, he rushed out. A young woman had already come to his dad's aide.  
  
"Dad, Dad, my God, are you OK? Good lord, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, it's all right, Fras. Didn't quite make it to our little meeting, I guess."   
  
Daphne sighed in relief. "Thank God, a relative," she said to Frasier. "I didn't know what I was going to do with your father, here."  
  
Frasier was examining his father. "Thank you for your kind concern, Miss. My car is right over there. Dad, why don't we take you to my place? We can see if you need medical attention from there."  
  
"Yeah, all right, whatever," Martin grumbled as they helped him to his feet.  
  
When they were up Frasier looked at Daphne for the first time. She had an accent, and she looked somehow...familiar. He thought for a moment, and then it came to him.  
  
Of course, the lady at the airport.  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks again, Miss. I'll take it from here."  
  
She hoisted up her shoulder bag and smiled back. "No problem. Take care of that hip, now," she called to Martin as she walked away.  
  
***  
  
Niles left Mr. Douglas' office feeling calm for the first time since..., well, since he could remember. That one meeting had given him much confidence in the lawyer, and had firmed his resolve to finally break free of Maris. After last night he'd finally had enough.  
  
  
He'd brought along the society page of that morning's paper and pointed out the picture to the stocky attorney. Donny chuckled.  
  
"Bored rich brat, always seeking out the attention of new men. See it all the time. She'll have dumped that guy by next week."  
  
Niles cleared his throat. "Maybe so, but..."  
  
"Oh, you're right to get out, Crane, I give you no argument there. Do you think she'll fight it?"  
  
Niles smiled. "To be honest, I doubt that she'll even notice," he laughed bitterly.  
  
Donny sat back in his vinyl desk chair. "Then consider it done. I'll have the papers wired to your office this afternoon, and if you're right about her reaction, we could wrap this up by the end of the month. Deal?" He extended his hand.  
  
Niles paused briefly, then grasped the lawyer's hand. "Deal."  
  
Niles approached his car, knowing what he had to do next.  
  
Find a new place to live, and move. As soon as possible.  
  
He had seen a sign for a lease in Frasier's building, but those apartments weren't his style. Then he remembered his brother telling him about another place: an old, gothic looking building, spacious apartments, snooty tenants, frightfully expensive.  
  
Perfect.  
  
But what was the name? It was a state, of that he was quite certain. But which one?   
  
The... Dakota? No, that's in New York.  
  
Mississippi? No, too 'Twain-ish'.   
  
The Montana! Yes!   
  
He took out his cell phone and was about to dial 'information'. It rang.  
  
"Niles, it's Frasier. Dad fell in the street just now and I've brought him back to my place. He's OK, but we need to talk. Can you come over?"  
  
"On my way."  
  
***   
  
Daphne hung up the phone in the study of the Montgomery home as Eleanor walked in the door.  
  
"Nothing yet?"  
  
Daphne shook her head.  
  
The old woman patted her shoulder. "Oh, don't get discouraged, my dear. You will find a situation soon, I'm quite sure."  
  
Daphne sighed as they sat on the couch. "I guess I just have to wait for some poor soul to break a leg or something." She chuckled. "I might have missed an opportunity this afternoon. An old man crashed to the ground right before my eyes. He seemed all right, though. Luckily his son was nearby."  
  
Eleanor laughed. "You see? Happens all the time."  
  
Daphne grew serious. "Oh, now, here you are, comforting me when it should be the other way around. Why don't we follow the English afternoon custom? May I fix us a proper tea?"  
  
"That would be a treat, Daphne. Refreshment before the funereal ceremonies begin tonight."  
  
They left the study together.   
  
***  
  
Niles anxiously rang the doorbell to his brother's apartment. He had to see how his father was doing.  
  
Frasier opened the door. Martin was sitting on the couch holding a beer. Niles rushed over to him.  
  
"Dad! Are you all right?"  
  
"Geez, Niles, calm down. I'm fine. Just had a little mishap, that's all."  
  
Niles breathing slowed as he sat beside his father. "Oh, Dad. I was so worried."  
  
Frasier looked into his father's eyes.  
  
"Dad," he asked. "Does your hip...give out like that often?"  
  
Martin squirmed. "Well, yeah, it's gone out a couple of times. But...it's no big deal."  
  
Niles frowned. "Dad, after your injury, didn't the doctors prescribe any physical therapy?"  
  
Martin sighed. "Yeah, they did."  
  
"What did the therapists say, Dad?" Frasier inquired.  
  
Martin looked irritated. "Nothing. I didn't go."  
  
Both brothers together said, "What??"  
  
"Well, I went once, but...it was boring," Martin said sheepishly. "And it hurt, so...I quit."  
  
"Oh, this is just great!" Frasier paced the room.   
  
"Frasier, may I see you in the kitchen?   
  
The brothers retreated as Martin turned up the volume of the TV.  
  
In the kitchen they kept their voices low.  
  
"Frasier, you must realize...Dad's not safe on his own anymore."  
  
"I know, Niles, but...what can we do about it? He's too young for a...a home."  
  
Niles thought for a moment. "Well, why don't you...move him in here?"  
  
"Niles, are you nuts? I just started a new life in this town. How can I do everything I've planned and look after an old man with a bad hip?"  
  
Niles put his hand on Frasier's shoulder. "Calm down, brother. I think I have the answer. You move him in, and hire a live-in therapist to care for him. He or she would take full charge of him. Your obligation would only be to supply his room and board, as well as that of the therapist."  
  
"Dear God, Niles, two other people living here?"  
  
"Well, I'd share the burden, but...you know I'm in the process of a divorce. I haven't a place to live myself, yet."  
  
"Ah. Point taken, Niles." Frasier sighed. "I guess you're right. It's the only thing to do."  
  
"I know an agency Maris uses to find help. Oh, don't give me that look, the woman has some redeeming qualities. Anyway, if you want, I will call them and have them send over some applicants. You and Dad can interview them and make your choice. OK?"  
  
Frasier was defeated. "All right. Fine. I guess we'd better go tell him."  
  
"I'm with you, brother."  
  
***  
  
Danielle McPherson was a busy woman. Her desk was piled with job applications and she wanted to review all of them, but it was a nearly impossible task. She was on the verge of exasperation when the phone rang.  
  
"Kramer and Kramer Agency."   
  
Just then a man in an Armani suit walked in the door and proceeded directly to her desk. She sighed.  
  
"Can you hold, please?" she asked, covering the mouthpiece. "Yes, sir, may I help you?"  
  
"I am Dr. Niles Crane, Miss, and I am looking for a lady named," he read the piece of paper in his hand, "Danielle?"  
  
"That would be me." She indicated one of the chairs by her desk. "Please, have a seat, doctor."   
  
"Thank you," said Niles, sitting.. "Your agency comes highly recommended," he began. "I am looking for a health care worker for my father."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Sixty eight, " Niles said. "He is a retired policeman who took a bullet in his hip." Niles placed a folder on the desk. "I brought his medical records. He fell in the street yesterday, so my brother and I decided to hire a live-in therapist for him.."  
  
"I see." Danielle rifled though some papers. "I think we may have some candidates, Dr. Crane," she said, looking through the applications, hoping to find one for a physical therapist. She didn't see any.  
  
"Wonderful," he exclaimed. "Actually, my brother Frasier will be handling the interviews. You will find his address and phone number in the folder, Danielle. You can call him to set up the appointments."  
  
"We will be in touch, Doctor," said Danielle, walking him to the door. As she closed it she remembered that there was still someone on the phone.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just checking to see if you have anything for me...Daphne Moon?"  
  
"Daphne Moon." Danielle typed her name into her computer and saw that, coincidentally, she was just what Dr. Crane needed. "I think you just may be in luck, Miss Moon..."  
  
  
  
Daphne put the phone down and clasped her hands together. Finally, after a long frustrating week, an interview! She called out to Mrs. Montgomery, who came at once.  
  
"You see, I told you not to give up. Where is the position?"  
  
Daphne looked at the notes she had taken. "The...Elliot Bay Towers. An old policeman with a hip injury needs looking after."  
  
Eleanor smiled. "Nice building. A bit bourgeois, but not bad."  
  
Daphne smiled. "Interview's this afternoon. Wish me luck!"  
  
"Indeed, I do, my dear."   
  
***  
  
"Dad!" Frasier called from the living room, "She will be here in any minute."  
  
"I know, I know." Martin hobbled to his chair. "I'm doing this under protest, you know."  
  
"What, moving in or hiring a therapist?"  
  
"Both!!"  
  
Frasier was exhausted from arguing with Dad. The old man had put up a brave fight, but had finally conceded to moving in with his son. And in spite of his grumbling, he'd secretly begun to think that maybe his kid wasn't so bad after all.  
  
The applicant for the new position was due any moment. Eddie ran in circles around his master's feet, barking.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Dad, can't you keep that mutt quiet?"  
  
"He's not a mutt, he's a terrier!"  
  
"Whatever." Frasier opened the door.  
  
He could not have anticipated who would be standing there.  
  
"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Daphne Moon, from the agency. You're Dr. Crane?"  
  
For a moment Frasier just stared at her. He knew this woman, he was sure, but...  
  
Martin rose and hobbled to the door.  
  
"Hey. It's you! So, that's your name! Frasier, this is my...my angel of mercy. She was there when I fell the other day, remember?"  
  
Frasier smiled. "Of course. Please, come in."  
  
Daphne entered the apartment and smiled at Martin.   
  
"So, you must be...Mr. Crane?"  
  
"Yeah, Wow, it's good to see you again. So, you're a physical therapist?" He ushered her to the couch.  
  
"I am," she replied. "In fact, the day we... met I had just signed up with the agency." She looked around. "Lovely place you have here. Oh," she pulled a sheet of paper from her purse. "My credentials." She handed it to Frasier.  
  
Martin sat in his chair. "So, you're English?"  
  
Daphne smiled. "Yes, from Manchester. I came here to make a fresh start."  
  
"Hey, that's a coincidence. Frasier just moved here as well, for the same reason."  
  
Frasier finished studying the resume and finally spoke. "So, Daphne, right? It seems that you have the qualifications for this position. And you and my father seem compatible. Dad?"  
  
"Daphne, welcome to our household," Martin said warmly.  
  
Daphne squealed. "Oh, thank you, thank you both! When should I start?"  
  
***   
  
Three days later Daphne sat on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply. After four hours of hard work she'd finally gotten her new room cleaned and her belongings installed. All she wanted to do now was rest for a few minutes before she examined the hip of her new patient.  
  
She was considering taking a shower when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Daphne, may I come in?" The voice of Dr. Crane made her leap from bed to hide the last of her underwear. She shoved the heap into a drawer, smoothed her hair, and opened the door.  
  
"Dr, Crane," she said.   
  
"I see you have settled in, " Frasier said. He gestured to a box by his feet. "Then hopefully it will not be a problem for you to accommodate the contents of this box as well?"  
  
She looked at it and remembered that she had left it near the piano. That box contained some of her books, including the gift from her old aunt Nina. She'd transferred the strange book to the box from her carry-on while at the Montgomerys'.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry." As she lifted the box the bottom gave out, dropping the contents all over the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Oh, here, Daphne, let me help you." Before she could stop him Frasier kneeled down and began gathering them up.   
  
"Therapy books, I presume?" Frasier asked, and she nodded. He picked up one that attracted his attention. "Well, I don't think you'll need this one for Dad". Frasier chuckled as she snatched away her copy 'Therapy of Love' and continued picking up the rest. Frasier smiled and handed her 'The G spot: Reality or Fiction?'. Daphne quickly stashed it beneath the astronomy atlas.  
  
"We'll be having dinner in a few minutes, Daphne," Frasier said when they finished. "Please join us."  
  
She looked surprised.  
  
"Is it that late?" she asked. Frasier nodded. "I was just about to take a look at your father's hip."  
  
"Leave it for tomorrow, Daphne. You've had all this to contend with."   
  
"Oh, all right," she smiled "But I should have a shower first."  
  
"Don't be long."  
  
Her first dinner in the Crane household was an event she would never forget. She was just beginning to realize how different these two men were from each other. Dr. Crane seemed a sophisticated, cultured man. He preferred wine to beer and cooked food with funny names. Mr. Crane was much simpler in taste. He hated all that wine and opera stuff. During that first dinner she quietly studied them both. They talked, then argued, and talked again. Then another argument. Sort of a love-hate relationship, she supposed.  
  
This would take some getting used to.  
  
***  
  
It had been almost a month since Dad and Daphne had moved into Frasier's new Seattle apartment. It was a bit rocky at first. The three of them occasionally tripped over each other, and adjusting to one another's daily living habits was an ongoing process. Frasier had yet to get used to living with a dog, and had to constantly remind himself that there was a lady in the house. But Daphne's free and easy manor soon put the two men at ease.  
  
***  
  
Niles had been notably absent since the beginning of his brother's new arrangement. His every spare moment was consumed by the business of ending his dismal marriage, and of securing a new living arrangement for himself.  
  
The apartment at the Montana was just as Niles had hoped. It was absolutely perfect. Old, Victorian, complete with hard wood finishings and stairways, nooks, balconies...just the place to forget his troubles. He spent the next weeks shopping for exactly the right furnishings for it. His new home, his sanctuary.  
  
In the end he was more than satisfied. His new apartment perfectly reflected his impeccable taste.  
  
Now Niles sat on the fainting couch and placed the bottle, the dish of strawberries, and champagne flute on the coffee table. He looked around and smiled sadly.  
  
He popped open the bottle and toasted his new home, hoping that someday he would have someone special to share it with.  
  
***  
  
As Niles was raising his glass across town, Daphne walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She was tired after a long day of work; all she wanted was a good shower and rest. She glanced at the boxes, still packed, near the closet. They contained the last of the things she had brought to her new home. She rose from the bed and crouched next to the first one, and stripped off the tape. She removed a yellow statuette, a unicorn. "Hello, Mino." He was followed by Nimrod, Lucky, Presty and others.   
  
She smiled when she remembered all of their names. She had begun naming them when she was a child and the tradition remained.  
  
When Skip, the last unicorn, was on the shelf, she closed the box and put it aside. Opening the next box she found her old photos. She pulled out the first one, a picture of her when she was 7, taken in her bedroom. The next was a photo of her mother and father during a party. They were all family photos, and she could live without that lot, for now. Except for one. It was of Daphne and her aunt Nina, baking a pie together.  
  
That photo was the one she placed on her nightstand. It made her again remember the gift from her aunt. After the embarrassing revelation of her reading material in front of Dr. Crane, she had shoved the box it was in to a corner for later.  
  
She rifled through the box and found it. It was a heavy old book titled 'The Cambridge Astronomy Atlas'.  
  
She was about open it when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Frasier opened the door.  
  
"Daphne, I need your help." He looked quite distressed.   
  
"What happened?" Daphne asked in alarm. "Did your father fall again?"  
  
"No, worse." Frasier shook his head. "He wants me to take him to... the Steak House!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?" Frasier gestured to the door. "The place is dreadful! Couldn't you give him a lesson on the dangers of cholesterol?"  
  
Daphne smiled at the worries of this odd man, and left the book on her bed for later.  
  
"All right, Dr. Crane, I'll see what I can do."  
  
***  
  
"Well, Seattle, our time is up for today, thank you for joining us. Tune in again tomorrow, and here's wishing you good mental health." Frasier removed his headphones and hit the on air button. He leaned back in his chair and smiled at Roz, who returned it while sorting some papers.  
  
"Well, Roz, what do you think?"  
  
"Good show, Frasier." She crossed to his side of the booth and handed him some stick-on notes. "These are for you."  
  
"Thank you," he said, taking the messages. "Oh, my brother called?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked you to meet him at Nervosa right after your show."  
  
"Very well." He gathered up his coat and briefcase. "See you tomorrow, Roz."  
  
"Bye, Frasier," she said. "Oh, don't forget that meeting with the sponsor tomorrow morning."  
  
"I won't, Roz," he promised as he left the booth.  
  
***  
  
"Frasier!" Niles waved from his table. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"Hello, Niles. Long time no see," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, well, I've been busy," Niles explained. "So, how are you?"  
  
Frasier tried to catch the waiter's eye. "More to the point," he asked, "how are you?"  
  
Niles smiled. "Things are moving right along with Operation Free Niles."   
  
"Good!" Frasier said. "So how do you feel about it?"  
  
"I've never been more calm, brother," he stated. "I'm expecting a call from my lawyer, which could come any minute," and he patted the pocket where his cell phone was. "It could all be over very soon."  
  
"That's great, Niles!" The waiter appeared. "Oh, cappuccino please."   
  
"So, how are things going with Dad?" Niles folded his arms.  
  
"Not badly, I think." Frasier sighed heavily. "Oh, who am I kidding? The man is just as grumpy as I remembered."  
  
Niles chuckled. "But, you have lasted a whole month now. I would think the danger of homicide is diminishing."   
  
"Mine or his?" The coffee arrived. "Actually, we have found someone to thank for that."   
  
"Oh?" Niles asked with interest.  
  
"Oh, I haven't told you," Frasier sipped his coffee. "The agency you recommended came through. We hired a physical therapist a few weeks ago, a Miss Moon, sweet young woman."  
  
"Oh, good," Niles exclaimed. "Tell me about her." Frasier opened his mouth just as Niles' cell phone rang. "Oh, sorry, I have to take this."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Niles pulled out the phone and flipped it open. "Niles Crane..... What?.... Yes, I'll be right there."  
He stood up and grabbed his coat. "That was my lawyer, he wants to go over a few things. Sorry, Frasier, I have to go."  
  
He started toward the door .  
  
"Oh, Niles," Frasier called. "Why don't you join Dad and me for dinner, say, this Friday?"  
  
"Perfect," Niles said. "It will give me a chance to meet this woman who has been keeping you both alive."  
  
Frasier laughed as he watched his brother leave.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Frasier let himself into the apartment just as Daphne came out of her room. She smiled at him as he hung up his coat.  
  
"Well, Dr. Crane, you're home early. Can I fix you a sherry?" She had already become attuned to her employer's little habits.  
  
"Oh, well, yes, thank you, Daphne. You know, I could get used to this." He waited for her to pour it and took the glass from her. He settled on the couch as she gathered the things to set the table.  
  
"So, Daphne, did you catch my show today?"  
  
Daphne hesitated. "Um, yes.. a bit."  
  
"So? What did you think?"  
  
"It was...interesting."   
  
"High praise, indeed," he said dryly.  
  
She quickly changed the subject. "Your father tells me your brother will be joining us for dinner. It will be nice to finally meet him."  
  
Frasier had noticed the Cambridge Astronomy Atlas on the coffee table and was thumbing through it. "Oh, yes, right, Daphne, you two haven't met yet, have you? He has been engrossed in the business of ending his marriage and hasn't come around lately. But that's all finished now."  
  
Daphne continued to lay out the silverware. "Oh, that's too bad, Dr. Crane. Divorces are so sad."  
  
Frasier chuckled. "Not this one. I saw him at the café today and I've never seen him so relieved."  
  
"Wife was that bad, hmmm?"  
  
"Oh, worse." Frasier continued looking at the book. "Daphne, where did this book come from? I don't remember seeing it before."  
  
She approached the couch. "Oh, that. Something my aunt gave me as I was boarding the plane in England. With no explanation. I have no idea where it came from. I got it out to have a look at it this afternoon, but haven't had the time. It's some sort of book about space, isn't it?" She bent her head to get a better look.  
  
Frasier closed the cover. "Well, yes, it's an atlas on astronomy, with maps of the stars. But this edition is quite old. There have been many new discoveries since it was published. If your aunt thought you should bone up on your knowledge of astronomy, she might have come up with a more recent edition."  
  
Daphne chuckled as she returned to her task. "Yes, well, if you knew my aunt...it was probably a bargain at a used book shop."  
  
Frasier shrugged and dropped the book on the table.  
  
"Well, Dr. Crane, if I'm to be presentable this evening I'd best have a shower. Dinner's well on its way. Oh...would you mind checking the roast when the timer goes off?"   
  
"Sure, Daphne."  
  
She went off to her room.  
  
Martin limped out from his room accompanied by Eddie. He'd become a lot more chipper since Daphne had arrived. Her good cheer had a truly positive effect on him. Frasier had noticed it at once.  
  
He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Be back in a bit; I'm outta beer." He leashed the pooch.  
  
"OK, Dad. Oh, what time did you tell Niles to be here tonight?"  
  
Martin looked at his watch. "Should be here any time now."   
  
He opened the door and nearly collided with his younger son, who had been about to ring the doorbell.  
  
Niles caught himself. "Oh, hey, Dad! Going out?"  
  
"Beer run."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Niles hung up his coat and walked over to the couch, holding a bag that obviously contained a bottle.  
  
"Sherry, Niles?"  
  
Niles sat down. "For now, yes, thank you. But when we are all gathered we are going to break out... this!" Niles presented a bottle of champagne with a flourish.  
  
Frasier handed him the glass and took the bottle. He gasped.  
  
"Niles, wherever did you find this?"  
  
Niles beamed. "I've been saving it for a special occasion, and this, mister, highly qualifies."  
  
Frasier became somber. "Oh, Niles. Are you really sure?"  
  
Niles stood up and let out a sigh. "Yes, Frasier. This has all been a nightmare, and now it's over. Today, it's official. I am finally free. "  
  
Frasier went over and hugged him. "Then I'm glad for you, Niles."  
  
"Thank you, Frasier."  
  
A ping was heard in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, I have to check on dinner."  
  
"By all means." Niles sat down again as Frasier went off to the kitchen.  
  
Niles sipped his drink and his eyes landed on the coffee table. And on the book.  
  
He picked it up. This looked familiar. Of course, he'd had a copy of this atlas as a child. At one time he'd been hooked on the study of the stars and constellations. He thought he might still have his more recent copy of the book somewhere. He had owned one just like this and had...that's right, he'd told his mother he'd lost his, and after a lecture on looking after his belongings, she'd bought him a new one. Of course, he never told anyone what had really become of the atlas. He'd given it to a sweet little English girl he'd met on his first trip to Europe. He remembered being quite taken with her. They had dreamed together about stars and fate.  
  
God, what silly kids we were.  
  
He opened the book to a random page. There was a nice photo of the moon over Seattle in the corner. Niles leafed through it a bit and then fanned back the pages to the beginning.   
  
What he saw then made the hair on his neck stand up.  
  
Inside the front cover, in childish script, was a name.  
  
Niles Crane.  
  
Niles' heart quickened. He stood up as Frasier returned from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, the roast is coming along nicely, so..." He stopped when he saw his brother. "Niles...are you all right? You look ...pale."  
  
"Frasier..." Niles stammered. "Um, where did you get this book?"  
  
"Oh, that," Frasier said dismissively. "That belongs to Daphne, she said her aunt gave it to her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Frasier looked bewildered. "Dad's physical therapist. Oh, of course, you two haven't met yet."  
  
"D...did you say her name is...Daphne?"  
  
Frasier was getting exasperated. "Yes, Niles, Daphne Moon, from Manchester, England. I told you the other day. What is the matter with you?"  
  
Niles tried to calm down. "Nothing, Frasier, I'm fine. I just...forgot her name, that's all."  
  
Frasier started back toward the kitchen. "Well, try to pull yourself together, Niles. Daphne should be out of the shower soon and I'd appreciate it if you didn't come across as my ditzy brother. She's a good worker and I'd hate to scare her off."   
  
Niles sat back down on the couch and stared at the book.  
  
"Oh, my God," he said to himself.  
  
Just then he heard footsteps on the landing and looked up as Daphne entered the room.   
  
She was running a brush through her long hair. "Oh, that's much better."  
  
Niles couldn't take his eyes off her.   
  
As a child she had been cute.  
  
As a woman she was...breathtaking.  
  
Daphne spotted him and put down the brush as he quickly returned the book to the table.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, here I am still getting dressed when we have company." She approached him with her hand out. "You must be Dr. Crane's brother. Hello, I'm Daphne."  
  
He took her hand. For a moment he just stared.   
  
The brown eyes were just as he remembered them.  
  
She looked at him questioningly. "You are the other Dr. Crane, aren't you?"  
  
Niles realized he was still holding her hand and shook it. "I'm sorry, yes. Niles Crane."  
  
"Oh, I knew a Niles once. In fact I've known a few of them. It's quite a common name in England."  
  
Niles released her hand and tried to compose himself. "Yes, well I guess it's not so common here."  
  
Daphne began folding and placing the napkins. "I met an American 'Niles' once. When I was a girl. This boy fell right into my auntie's cellar. Nearly killed himself."  
  
Oh, God, she remembers.  
  
He decided to try to find out just how much.  
  
"Really. What happened after that?"  
  
She stopped, thinking, and smiled. "Oh, he was all right, but he gave my brother and me quite a start. Then we got to talking, and found out we both cared a lot about stars. I brought him back to my house where I showed him a star I thought of as my very own. He was very sweet. And then, as usual, I got a lashing from my mum." Daphne resumed her task. "That boy and I thought we shared an omen that we would be placed together again one day. Of course, I never saw him again. Kids can be so daft, can't they?"  
  
Niles tried to mask his disappointment. "Yes...they sure can."  
  
Frasier came back from the kitchen. "Oh, Daphne, I see you have met my brother."  
  
"Oh, yes, Dr. Crane. And he is a nice as you and your father. Well, I'd better see to that roast."  
  
  
***  
  
During dinner Niles kept glancing at Daphne. The little girl he remembered had blossomed into an amazingly gorgeous and endearing creature. He decided that he had to get to know her better.  
  
And wondered if he was falling for her all over again.   
  
He would put that aside, for now. First he needed to find out if she still believed in soul mates.  
  
For the first time in his adult life, he thought he really did.  
  
After the meal Frasier and Martin insisted on cleaning up, saying that Daphne had done enough for one evening. She and Niles were left alone with their coffee in the living room.  
  
He seized the opportunity.  
  
"Um, Daphne," he said, trying to sound natural.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Crane?"   
  
He would have to make her lose the title, but now was too soon.  
  
"Have you... seen anything of your newly adopted city?"  
  
She thought a moment. "Well, now that you ask, no, not really. I came here to work for an old man who died suddenly. Since that happened I've been busy finding this position and then beginning my work here."  
  
Niles smiled at her. "Would you like to?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I really would. What I've seen in passing looks like a lovely place to explore."  
  
"Well, if you will have me, I would be delighted to be your tour guide. I grew up here and know the city well. When is your day off?"  
  
"Saturday. Oh, that's tomorrow."  
  
"Then tomorrow it is. I'll pick you up at around one and show you the highlights. And then take you to dinner. Would...would that be all right?"  
  
Daphne lit up. "Oh... yes, Dr. Crane, that would be lovely!"  
  
Niles reached out to shake her hand. "Then it's a...date."  
  
She shook his back. "Yes, thank you so much."  
  
"The pleasure is mine."  
  
Daphne felt a spark of attraction, then quickly heard her mother's voice in her head. 'Sure, Daphne. Like this refined, sophisticated man could be even slightly interested in the likes of you. An English working girl!'  
  
Oh, shut up, Mum!  
  
***  
  
Niles rang the bell to his brother's apartment, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, and waited. The door was opened by his father who wore a sour expression. Niles surveyed the room. It appeared father and son had been in the middle of some kind of... discussion. Frasier looked equally dour. He held a sherry in his hand and was seated at the dinner table.  
  
"Well, ya comin' in or not?" Martin asked impatiently, motioning Niles inside.  
  
"Hey, guys, how are you doing today?" Niles asked hesitantly, testing the waters. Martin just grunted and made his way to his beloved armchair.   
  
"Hello, Niles," Frasier greeted. "We were just talking about...about...that!" He pointed the chair. "Dad won't let me buy him a new one, can you believe it?"  
  
Of course he could. Niles knew that the armchair was one of his father's favorite belongings. Apparently Frasier wanted it out of his apartment. Yes, it was old and didn't go with the rest of the furniture, but Dad was really attached to that chair and was, it appeared, fighting back.  
  
"I..." Niles stalled, not wishing to take sides in this battle.  
  
"You said your decor was eclectic!" Martin resumed the argument as he sat down. "Well, I added the Marty Crane touch to it!" He laughed.  
  
Frasier rolled his eyes. "C'mon Dad!" He sipped his sherry. "I can buy you any chair you want!  
  
Martin shook his head. "I want this one." He patted the arm. Then he pointed the remote at the TV.   
  
Frasier drew a finger across his throat. Eddie jumped to the chair in front of him and stared at him.  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" Frasier bellowed. Eddie yawned, not taking his eyes off Frasier. "Look at this mutt , Niles, he is always doing that!!"  
  
Niles chuckled in amusement. Frasier got up and headed for his room.  
  
"I am going to jump off the balcony!" he bellowed.  
  
"Fine. Would you mind picking up some beer while you're out?" Martin asked, not looking in Frasier's direction.  
  
"I can't, I'll be dead, Dad!"   
  
"Oh, Ok. Could you nab some pork rinds, too?" his father added, and cheered his team on the TV.  
  
Frasier vanished to his room, followed by Eddie. Niles wondered if his brother would ever get the dog to stop staring at him.  
  
"He'll never get it," Martin said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Frasier will get use to it, Dad," Niles replied, pouring himself a sherry.  
  
"I was talking about Eddie."  
  
Niles chuckled. He knew that somewhere, deep inside this old man beat a heart as big as Seattle itself.  
  
"So..." he said, sipping his sherry. "Is Daphne ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Martin asked.  
  
"I volunteered to show her around our lovely city," Niles replied. "She has a lot to learn about Seattle."  
  
"In that case, what are we waiting for?"   
  
Niles and Martin turned around to find Daphne on the landing. When he saw her Niles was suddenly no longer in his brother's apartment. He was again in the basement of that Tea Room, looking at a girl in a blue dress and a brown silk pony tail that fell over one of her shoulders.  
  
Daphne caught his eye and a worried expression appeared on her face.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked, looking down to search for some possible imperfection in her attire.   
  
Niles snapped back to reality.   
  
"No, nothing," he said hastily. "You look beautiful!"  
  
"Oh, thank you," Daphne said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, Daph, you look terrific," Martin said. "I wonder why Niles never met a girl like you before."  
  
"Dad!" Niles blushed. "So, ready to go?"  
  
"Whenever you are." Niles helped her with her coat. "We'll be back later, Mr. Crane."  
  
"You take good care of her, Niles, or you'll have to answer to me," he joked, winking at his son.  
  
"Don't worry about us, Mr. Crane. I'm sure your son will show me a lovely time." She smiled as Niles ushered her out the door.  
  
"Have fun, kids." Martin gave his son the thumbs up signal as they left.  
  
* * *  
  
Daphne viewed her new tour guide with a mixture of respect and curiosity. This man puzzled her; he had some sort of special, what was it ...aura?...spirit? There was something about him that made her feel comfortable, like being with an old friend. Everything about him seemed familiar.  
  
She was glad she was allowing him to show her around Seattle. It would give them the opportunity to talk, get acquainted. She had to be careful, though. She didn't want him to think she was being too forward.   
  
On the way down in the elevator they were quiet. He smiled at her when their eyes met, but said nothing. Daphne decided to be the one to break the ice.  
  
"So," she said as they walked across the parking lot "Your brother tells me you're a psychiatrist, like he is."  
  
"That's right," he nodded, pulling the car keys from his pocket.   
  
"How are things going with you, Dr. Crane?" Well, now, that's a stupid question, Daphne.   
  
"Quite well... now, Daphne. Thanks for asking," he said. He stopped next to his Mercedes and opened the door for her. "After you."  
  
She got in the car and he closed the door slowly, taking care that her dress was not hanging out. He walked around to the driver's side and got in.  
  
He started the engine, fastened his seat belt and grabbed the steering wheel. He looked over at her.  
  
"Where would you like to go first?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea," she said. "I will have to let you choose, Dr. Crane."   
  
"Ok." He nodded and drove out of the parking lot into the street. It was just past one and they had the whole afternoon before them. The day was clear with no indication of rain; the sun was high in the blue sky. This was the kind of day she liked, for after a day like this, the clear night was sure to show her a sky full of stars. The same ones she saw at home.   
  
"...Daphne?"  
  
She turned to Dr. Crane and realized he'd asked her a question.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"No problem," he said, accelerating to pass a bus. "I was just asking if you would like to see the Space Needle. It's a Seattle landmark."  
  
She smiled into his eyes. "That would be lovely. Let's go."  
  
They toured the city thoroughly that day. Despite his fear of heights, Niles brought Daphne to the top of the Space Needle. They toured the waterfront and several museums and wound up at Le Cigar Volant, Niles' favorite restaurant, for an elegant dinner. Daphne was totally charmed by it all. And despite her inner mind's conflict, she knew she was beginning to really like Dr. Crane's brother.  
  
During their outing Niles had to make a considerable effort not to stare at her; she was so lovely. And enchanting, as she chatted away, relaying the recent events in her life. He realized that if this day could last forever, it would be more than all right with him.  
  
They returned to Frasier's apartment after dinner. Niles let them in with his key, and it was apparent that his dad and brother had gone to bed.  
  
"Um, would you like a nightcap? Perhaps a brandy?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Dr. Crane, that would be nice. Join me on the balcony? It's so pleasant out."  
  
Niles smiled. "Meet you there."  
  
He watched Daphne go outside and lean over the railing. On his way to the bar, he glanced at the coffee table, hoping his book was still there.   
  
It was. Good.  
  
He joined her at the railing and handed her the snifter.  
  
"Dr. Crane, I would like to thank you for a wonderful day."  
  
Niles sighed. "You're welcome, I enjoyed it very much." He sipped his brandy. "Um, Daphne, about..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About that boy you met, and the stars..."  
  
"What about him, Dr. Crane?"  
  
Niles began to breathe a bit faster.   
  
"I...."  
  
"Dr. Crane?"  
  
"Um... what did he tell you about stars?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled at the memory and looked out at the clear night sky. "He told me the story of Castor and Pollux." She leaned out over the balcony railing and strained her eyes upward to look for them. With the bright lights of the city they were faint, but...yes, they were there. She pointed upward to the Gemini constellation. "There, can you see it, Dr. Crane?"   
  
Niles nodded, even though he was not looking at it. He had given up resisting and now simply couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"They were inseparable brothers, and when one of them died in battle, Zeus placed them in the heavens."  
  
"That is a lovely story, Daphne."   
  
"Choose a star, Dr. Crane, " she said. "For every person in this world there is a star."  
  
Niles saw the opportunity he had hoped for.  
  
"In that case, I have a... question," he said, looking into her eyes. "What happens if two people choose the same star?"  
  
Daphne looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, then, you have a soul mate," she said factually. She began to explain. "A true soul mate..."  
  
"...is like another part of you, an extension of your soul." he interjected. Daphne looked at him questioningly. " ...and...that person, no matter what else happens, will eventually find you."  
  
"How...how did you know that?"  
  
"A young girl told me about it, a long time ago." He craned his neck to search for that star. "She told me that your star cements your place in this world, even if you don't know where it is."  
  
"That's right," she managed to say. Again their eyes met, and something began to stir inside her. The feeling of connection with this man again came over her. "That's what it means...at least, that's what my Granny told me."  
  
Niles smiled. "Which one is your star, Daphne?"  
  
"You can't see it from here," she said, "but it is out beyond that building there."   
  
Niles felt alive for the first time in years. Here they were, after all this time, looking up at the stars together again. She remembered the boy and much of what he'd said back then. But now she had no idea...  
  
Suddenly he needed her to know.  
  
"Please, come inside with me." He grabbed her hand and led her back into the apartment.   
  
They sat on the couch, and Niles picked up the atlas. He opened it to the page that bore his name and handed it to Daphne.  
  
"Oh, you've seen my aunt's gift..." She took the book and looked at it, blinking.   
  
"I found it on the table when I was here for dinner last night. Look there."   
  
Daphne stared at the name. Then she gasped and looked up at him.  
  
"I don't understand. My aunt gave me this book. Why is your name...oh, my God! Dr. Crane...the American boy, it...was...is...you!!"  
  
He smiled. "I gave it to your aunt that night and asked that she make sure you would receive it. Seems she was a bit late granting my request."  
  
She closed the book and placed it on the table. "Of all things...I never thought I'd see that boy...I mean you... again. This is so amazing!"  
  
"So, what else of our meeting do you remember?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, I remember catching hell for taking you to my house that night. But then I caught hell about a lot of things. My family isn't exactly the warm fuzzy type. Well, except for my aunt. She's a real sweetheart."  
  
"Why do you suppose she waited so long to give you the book?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she probably thought it would get me in even more trouble with Mum. And she knew you were just visiting, that I wouldn't have a chance to get to... know you, or...anything..."  
  
Niles cleared his throat. "Um, Daphne, would...would you like to? I mean, now?"  
  
"What, get to know you?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
She sat back and smiled at him. "I would indeed, Dr. Crane."  
  
"Wonderful. You can start by calling me 'Niles'."  
  
She laughed. "I guess I should. I mean, we are 'soul mates', aren't we?" she joked.  
  
Daphne, he thought, I hope that someday you will say that again, and mean it.  
  
"Then it's settled. You will have to let me take you out again."  
  
Suddenly she blushed. "I...would like that."  
  
"Good. Well, it's late. I should be getting on." He rose from the couch and she followed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She saw him to the door. "Thank you again for a lovely time. Oh, and...for the   
book."  
  
"We will have to get you a more modern edition sometime." He opened the door, and looked back at her. God, she is beautiful., he thought. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Daphne."  
  
"Goodnight, Dr...Niles."  
  
Daphne closed the door behind him and leaned against it with her arms folded.   
  
You just never know, do you, she thought.  
  
***  
  
Niles flipped his cell phone open while stopped for a red light and used the speed dial to call his brother's apartment. He hoped Daphne would be the one to answer.  
  
"Hello, Crane residence."   
  
Yes!  
  
"Hello, Daphne, this is Niles," he greeted.   
  
"Oh, good morning, Dr Crane!"  
  
"Just a moment, Daphne. I believe we had an agreement?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry... Niles. It's just hard for me to get use to," she said.  
  
"Well, keep trying," he replied. "Is Frasier there?"  
  
"No" she said. "He's at the station, he has a show this afternoon."  
  
Niles made a mental note to turn on the radio at two.  
  
"Oh, right. Listen, Daphne, tomorrow night, I'm throwing a little party at my new apartment. Nothing fancy, just for a few of the neighbors. I would be most pleased if you would be there."  
  
Daphne smiled. "I'd be delighted, thank you."  
  
"Wonderful. Oh, and would you tell Frasier he is invited as well?"  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
"I'd like to set it for eight, but I...have a small problem."  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"I could use some help with the preparations. I have not entertained without a caterer in ages. And I was...wondering if you would be kind enough to assist."  
  
"I'd be happy to. I used to prepare food in my aunt's tea room...of course, you already know that."  
  
Niles smiled. He loved it that she brought up their past. "Excellent. What time will you be free?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "I should be able to get away after your dad's exercises this afternoon."  
  
"So, shall I pick you up at, say, 5?"  
  
"That sounds fine...Niles," she said softly.  
  
He chuckled. "You're getting the hang of it. See you later, Daphne. Oh, one more thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please tell my brother it is mandatory that he bring a date."  
  
"That might not go over too well, I haven't known him to date anyone here yet. But I'll tell him. See you tomorrow."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Niles arrived at Frasier's apartment precisely at 5 and rang the bell.  
  
The door was opened by a woman he'd never laid eyes on before. He stepped back and checked the number on the door.  
  
"Yes?" When he heard her voice he realized who she was.  
  
"Hello," he greeted her. "I'm Frasier's brother, Niles Crane." He extended his hand. "You must be Roz. We've spoken on the phone."   
  
She shook his hand. "Roz Doyle, yes. Pleased to meet you," she said, stepping back. "Your brother and I were just going over some copy. So it's your party Frasier's invited me to."  
  
Niles walked in. "Oh, so he is bringing a date."  
  
Roz frowned. "Well, I don't know if you'd call it a date...anyway, shouldn't you be home making screwdrivers or something?"  
  
Niles wrinkled his nose. "Screwdrivers?"  
  
"It's a drink."   
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Screwdrivers, Rusty Nails...in fact, I plan to serve the entire toolbox!"  
  
"Good one, Niles!" Roz laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, sending him reeling.  
  
"So, Niles, I see you're getting acquainted with Roz," said Frasier as he came in from his room.  
  
"More than I might have wanted," he said, rubbing his arm.  
  
Frasier grinned. "Well, I'm certainly looking forward to this party tonight, Niles. At my first social gathering here we can toast your divorce!"   
  
"Oh, it's just a little soiree for a few neighbors," he said dismissively.   
  
"Whatever you say, little brother. So, what are you doing here?" Frasier asked.   
  
"Oh, I came to pick up Daphne. She has generously agreed to aid in the preparations and help me host."  
Just then Daphne came in from her room, wearing jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Daphne." Niles just stood there, staring at her.  
  
For a moment, no one moved.  
  
"... are you alright, Niles?"   
  
It was then when he noticed how she was dressed   
  
"Are you...ready for the party?"  
  
"Oh, this." She indicated her clothes. "I thought I'd best not expose my dress to the food preparations, so I put it aside. I'll just go and fetch it. Only be a moment." She rushed off to her room.  
  
Niles inhaled the air she had just occupied. Such a sweet fragrance.  
  
Roz and Frasier exchanged a look, eyebrows arched.  
  
Daphne returned, carrying a garment bag. "I guess I'm ready to go, now." She headed for the door.   
  
"See you there, Frasier. Roz, glad to meet you." He followed Daphne and held the door for her. "After you, fair maiden."  
  
Daphne was blushing as they walked out.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Roz asked.  
  
Frasier smiled tenderly, looking to the now closed door.  
  
"Roz," Frasier said as he walked to the table to resume their work. "It seems Operation Free Niles may have concluded just in time."  
  
***  
  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." Niles ushered Daphne in with a bow.  
  
"Humble, indeed," she said, looking around. "This place is amazing. So much grander than your brother's."  
  
Niles closed the door. "Might I ask you to repeat that sometime when he is in earshot?"  
  
Daphne laughed. She walked around, looking at the vaulted ceiling and oak paneling.  
"It's all beautiful. But isn't this too big for just one person? I mean...don't you feel uncomfortable here alone?"   
  
"I am... alone too much of the time," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was out of line."  
  
"Not at all." He smiled at her, and for a moment they just looked at each other.   
  
Daphne broke the look first. "Well, we'd better get started."  
  
"Oh, right .God, I am so nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My first time entertaining on my own," he said. "Whenever I was with Maris' friends, if I started to feel uncomfortable, I would just," he shrugged his shoulders, "disappear. And no one ever noticed."  
  
"I'm sure we'll make this party just lovely," she said sweetly. "But we have work to do. Did you get the things we need?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Daphne, I had everything delivered this morning," Niles replied. "There should be crackers and breads on the table, and the rest is in the refrigerator."  
  
"All right, then, why don't you set up the bar, and I will see to things in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, OK, right. Good plan."  
  
As Niles set out bottles and glasses, Daphne went about making finger foods from the things she found in the kitchen. She was surprised that she found it enjoyable. She wanted to help her new...old...friend. And she had to admit, she also wanted to impress him...oh, dear, are you falling for him, Daph?  
  
"I think I have everything in order," she called out. "Have you set up the bar?"  
  
Niles entered the kitchen and surveyed Daphne's work. She had created an impressive array of cocktail masterpieces.  
  
She smiled. "So, will these be OK?"  
  
He drew close to her and took her hand.  
  
"Oh, yes, everything looks perfect! Thank you, Daphne."  
  
"You're most welcome."   
  
Niles nervously ran his thumb across the back of her hand..  
  
"Daphne...um, may I...kiss you?" he asked, timidly.   
  
She trembled slightly. Barely audible, "Yes."  
  
He cupped her chin and leaned in, and kissed her softly.   
  
Daphne drew back and looked into his eyes. "You do that well," she smiled nervously.  
  
Niles stepped back and cleared his throat. "I, ah...thought I might be a bit rusty."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Daphne became flustered. "Oh, no, I'm a mess! I need to get changed..."  
  
Niles put his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, don't panic. I put your things in the guest bedroom. Past the fireplace, down the hall. I'll take care of things here."  
  
"Oh, good, thank you. I won't be long." She ran out of the room.   
  
* * *  
  
When the last of the guests left, Daphne sat on the fainting couch as Niles locked the door. The place was quiet now where there had just been dozens of chatting people. The childhood friends had been the perfect host and hostess. Daphne smiled as Niles came back into the room. Each knew what the other was thinking. It had all gone so smoothly, so naturally that they were more than a little surprised.  
  
Daphne looked at him briefly as he picked up some of the trays and walked into the kitchen. Thoughts flooded her head as she began gathering plates and glasses. The kiss they shared in the kitchen a few hours ago was now mixed with all she had felt during the party: the glances, the smiles, the conversation, how one complimented the other. He had gushed over the way she looked, and had made her feel simply beautiful. She had never felt this way before, the pure, incredibly new feeling that there was nothing missing in her life.  
  
And to think she had been afraid to come to Seattle. Now she blessed the coincidence that drove her to meet Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery that time in the Tea Room.  
  
And what about this man she heard clattering dishes in the kitchen? He was charming, cultured, attentive, always there with the right thing to say. It was surprising that they got along so smoothly since they met only a few weeks back. It was like they had known each other all of their lives.  
  
In a way, they had.  
  
Soul mates?  
  
Her Granny's words echoed in her head.  
  
'Some day, out of the blue, you'll meet a wonderful, dear man who shares a star with you. He will be the extension of your soul, and he will complete your existence in a way you wouldn't even imagine.'  
  
Images from her past struck her: a clumsy kid, falling in the cellar, who inspired her with a single tale about stars. Her years of dreaming about the perfect love, that perfect companion in this short voyage of life. In all her years of dating she had yet to find that man.  
  
"Daphne," Niles said, returning from the kitchen. "I don't know how to thank you for this evening."  
  
"It was my pleasure," she smiled. "But don't give me all the credit. You were the perfect host tonight."  
  
He grinned and bowed from the waist, making her laugh.  
  
"I must say," he declared as he poured two glasses of champagne, "that I've never had a more wonderful time in my life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely." Niles sat next to her and handed her a glass. "And it was all because of you," he added, looking into her eyes. "Here's to us."  
  
They clinked glasses.  
  
"And the promise of better days?" she asked  
  
"And for the past."  
  
"I thought you wanted to forget about that."  
  
"There are different parts to your past, Daphne," he mused. "Some parts remind you of sorrow and..." Niles leaned back and sipped his champagne. " ...and some of the past that, even when you think you've forgotten it, returns to show you that all your dreams can materialize in front of you, totally out of the blue." Niles grinned, putting his arm around her. "And you know what the most amazing thing about that is, Daphne?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It is all by coincidence."  
  
He took their glasses and put them down. Then he leaned into her, initiating a soft kiss. She snaked her arm around his neck and deepened it.  
  
When they broke, he sighed. "Well, it's probably time to get you home."  
  
She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. "Not necessarily," she smiled. "I... wouldn't mind trying that again."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Credits Tag.  
  
Fade in to the rooftop of the Elliot Bay Towers, at night. The camera moves to the right revealing a blanket where we see a bottle of wine and two glasses , a red rose and the astronomy atlas. Then we see Niles and Daphne looking up to the sky. She points to something and he smiles, looking tenderly at her. She points up again, and Niles leans to kiss her while the camera pulls up to reveal that they have been chasing shooting stars.  
  
Please, e-mail us with your comments , send feedback to Moxie and Vick 


End file.
